Technology
by starter70
Summary: Mikayla Roman is your average person, until the loss of her father turns her life upside down. Things go especially crazy when she meets Kyubey. Very much based on news events, public reaction and time, assuming Rebellion took place from October 2013, into the following months, and the nightmare system took place in the real world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

March 9th, 2014 , three months ago.

It was a normal Sunday morning. Mom was making breakfast. My brother, Brendan, who's 8, is playing with his toys. I decided to take a glance at the TV. Usually in the morning I never look up from my phone, so it was odd that I did.

This is a truly bizarre story, at 17:20 UTC, or 1:20 in Malaysia, Malaysian Airlines 370 to Beijing carrying 227 passengers and 12 crew members went lost contact with air traffic control. Seven hours later, the Boeing 777 is missing. There are no signs of it anywhere. Searches began last night, and have turned up nothing.

For most people this is just a random, bizarre incident. For me, this was the moment that changed my life...

Part 1

My name is Mikayla Roman, 14 years old, up until early March, my life was relatively normal. I had my mom, Marisa, my brother, Brendan, and My dad, Micheal. I had an ideal life, live in a large subdivision, my best friend, Christina, Im sorta tomboyish, and I'm very good in softball, have a new iPhone, which I love, my grades... they aren't the best, 'cause I slack off a bit. My dad worked internationally, he was in Malaysia at one of his company's factories. My mom is a nurse at the local hospital. My brother... he's just stupid.

But now...

Things are different.

My Dad... he's gone.

The news people and investigators have told us to start assuming the worst. I'm devastated, however, sometimes, I feel like there is a sliver of hope, just a sliver, I can still hang on to. I wouldn't say I was clinically depressed, but I was pretty bad. Thrown down in bed, after sobbing like a maniac. My mother and brother haven't taken it well at all, either. On the bright side, you could say he's still alive, that's the hope I still have in me.

I had been lying in bed a while, and I... well had started to hear a voice in my head. It wasn't my voice, but it sounded like a kid, not really a boy or a girl, though, just a child. I looked up and around, was someone there? Yes, there was.

It looked like an animal, not one I've ever seen, maybe I've just not been paying attention in Biology. It looked sort of like a cat, white and soft looking, with red eyes, almost like a rabbit. It jumped on my bed, and walked around me. I stroked it, almost instinctively. It was soft, and very... relaxing.

I heard the voice again.

Hello, my name is Kyubey, the messenger of Magic!

It was the cat, it talked, but it didn't move it's mouth, it just smiled.

I was speechless.

I find girls like you and offer them wishes, and in return they become magical girls and fight nightmares! Your name is Mikayla Roman, right? , it tilted it's head when it asked the question.

Y-yes , I managed to blurt out.

W-what's a 'magical girl'? I asked it.

Magical girls are girls who make contracts with me, they receive magical powers and must fight nightmares, the abominations of despair! All you have to do is make a wish! it responded.

Magic powers, nightmares? I must be dreaming. Sometimes I prefer dreams to real life, so I played along to see what happens

Uhh... sure, I'll make a wish. I wish that my dad was alive still , I had worded this wrong, I wanted him here, not just alive.

I'm sorry Mikayla, I can't bring the dead back to life. he responding with a more frowning face.

This struck me hard. No, I am dreaming, he's not dead, they're still searching, right? Tears started streaming down my face. I went berserk.

No! I want him back Shouting, I picked up the creature and started shaking him back and forth.

Bring him back, bring him back!

My mom, rushed into my room, seeing me seemingly shaking something, she couldn t see.

Mikayla, Mikayla, stop! What are you doing!? she shouted.

The creature was gone. I just sat there with my mouth gaping open, and opened my eyes. I felt and looked like I belonged in an insane asylum. I really didn't want to explain what I was doing, in fear of further complicating the situation, I lied and told her I had a bad dream.

She sat on my bed and told me, Mikayla, I know this is hard for all of us, but I need you to be strong. This is just a bump in life, it'll pass and things will be okay again. Just be strong, keep calm, you know like the picture. she smiled at the end.

She was trying to to reference the keep calm, carry on meme to lighten the mood, I still smile back, anyways. How can I smile with all this chaos?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The next day at school was a pain. The only thing people talked about was the missing plane. Conspiracy theories about aliens, the government shooting missiles, suicide attempts. What made it worse was the fact that my dad was on the plane. By the time the day ended, the story had become that my dad hijacked and took down the plane. Soon the teacher had to intervene, 'specially 'cause this is America, and they like making jokes about Muslims and planes. I'm only 25% Iraqi, on my dad's side, I'm not even Muslim, or my dad, so of course they would take it that far.

After school, I tried talking to Christina for some help.

"Sup", she started with. She had short, black hair, which often she had in different styles, and dark skin.

"Hey" I replied monotone.

"Uhh, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just... tired..." Why did I say that, that was stupid?

"Well, do you want to go somewhere after school, like Starbucks or something." she offered

I usually jump at this, I declined this time. I told her I was not up for it. In a movie situation this would be the end of it, however, Christina is persistent.

"Wait!"

I glanced behind me.

"Seriously, something is up with you. What's going on?" Usually, me and Christina are insane and crazy when were with each other, today, there was a serious air. She was looking through me like a window.

I sigh, "Well, I'm sure you heard about the plane that went missing"

"Yeah"

"M- my" I could feel my eyes watering up, "my dad was on that plane"

The was a silence. I know she can't sympathise with me. She hugged me.

"I'm just going to be honest, I really don't know what to say, other than the usual 'I'm sorry'." she said to me.

And out of all times, some prick had to come by and shout, "Get a room, Lesbos!", his stupid friends laughing.

Christina let go and faced the prick too. "Screw you!" I shouted back, through my tears.

"Thanks, anyways, Christina"

"YW" she said in text language, smiling. Tears were in her eyes. It's nice to have a friend you can fall back on.

We left the school for the bus.

* * *

I decided to take a walk after my homework. I went to the park, over there they have a dam that creates a small artificial lake, the railing keeps people from falling over into it. I just needed to clear my mind. Oddly, I started feeling worthless. The walk did not help. It was like with every step I felt heavier, more and more depressed.

_You ARE worthless_

"I am worthless" What am I saying?

_Nobody cares about you. You ARE insignificant_

"No one cares ..."Who's doing this to me?

_You should just die_

"I should die" , suddenly I felt inclined to jump.

I took of my shoes.

Put down my back pack

Stood on the railing.

I let myself limp.

I fell.


	3. Chapter 3

I fell...

All I know what that I slowly stopped.

Was this death? It was this calm?

I opened my eyes. I looked around and wasn't in the park anymore. Instead of the peaceful lake and silent trees, there were misshapen, broken-down buildings. Things were all oddly coloured and the sky was an odd blue. I saw 2 girls. One was giant, I mean HUGE, not fat, physically giant. The girl was just a weird silhouette, you could see her eyes, there was something coming out of them, silhouetted people, dancing happily. She was crying people.  
The other girl, looked normal, crouched down behind some debris, as if she was hiding. She was holding something in her hands, it looked like an egg, and glowed bright blue. She was wearing just a t-shirt, and shorts, a lot like me, really most girls I know, well if I'm dead 'knew', wore something similar. She didn't look scared, concerned, yes, but not scared.

This couldn't heaven, it was too chaotic. I thought I was a good girl. I started crying again.

She heard me crying.

"Oh, you're awake, are you okay? You fell a long way" She asked politely.

"I don't know. Wh-where am I?" , I managed to say through the fogginess.

"Umm, give me a sec, and I'll get back to you on that" , she stood up.

This all happened fast, and was really hard to grasp. The large silhouette stopped producing the dancers, and pointed straight at us. They suddenly rushed towards us, very quickly. At the same time, the girl put her arm out, and started to glow a blue light, wind rushed around her. There was a flash, and her clothes suddenly changed. She was now wearing flowing blue dress, with a ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was tied in a long pony tail, by a band with a crystal, or something on it. She wore high-heeled boots, blue too, like most of her clothing.

She jumped away, extremely fast, while in the air, a bunch of knives appeared around her. The flew into all the dancing things. When the knives hit them, the exploded into a cloud of dust. The girl then summoned a spear like thing and shot it straight into the giant girl. The giant girl reacted, as if in pain, and began to disappear, into sparkles. along with everything around us. She held up a blue object and it glowed a blue light. When everything was done, it seemed we were still at the park, over in the trees.

The other girl walked up to me, there was a flash, and the clothes she was wearing earlier came back.  
I got up, and brushed myself off.

"Who are you? Who was that?" , I asked stepping back

"Sorry for improperly introducing myself, my name is Claire, what you saw there was a nightmare. They do a lot of evil stuff, and it's my duty to stop them. It's really dangerous" , she replied.

_"Yes, she's also a very powerful magical girl"_ , another voice intervened, almost as if it was in my head. It was the creature from earlier.

She showed me what's was in her hand, "What this is, is a soul gem, it's what I use to hold my powers. The sparkles that rain down when nightmares die make it shiny and bright again , she held out the blue object, my soul gem, it's also what lets me transform into a magical girl. If it gets too dark... well let's just say it isn't pretty. The energy from the darkness is transferred to Kyubey here so he can do his science-y stuff with it. I'm not too good with science, I forget what it's called"

"_It's called entropy_", the creature replied

Nightmares, magical girls, seeing it first hand finally made it make sense, even if it was still absurd.

She continued, Now, probably for your sake, it's best I erase your memory of this. I wouldn't want you getting caught up in this she said with a somewhat creepy smile.

Wait! I interrupted, Umm, Kyubey had come to me too...

"He had? ", she seemed surprised, "Why didn't you tell me, Kyubey?"

"_I guess I had forgotten_ ", it replied, while licking his paw.

"Well if he came to you, had you come up with a wish yet? Choose wisely, you only get one and you can't undo it , she asked me."

"No I haven't, I thought I was dreaming at first, I didn't know. I wished for someone to come back... alive I guess I said"

She pulled out her phone, "Well here's my number, umm, if you decide on a wish call or text me FIRST, okay?"

"Umm, okay.." we exchanged numbers and went our ways. Kyubey seemed to follow me instead.


End file.
